1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical plate, and particularly to a light guide plate.
2. Description of Related Art
FIG. 1 is a schematic view of a conventional light guide plate. Referring to FIG. 1, a light guide plate 2 including a plurality of cells 21 thereon is disclosed by the U.S. Pat. No. 6,612,722. Each of the cells 21 includes a plurality of micro cells 211. Moreover, the size of the cell 21 closer to a lamp 19 is smaller than the size of the cell 21 farther from the lamp 19.
Furthermore, after a light beam provided by the lamp 19 striking into the light guide plate 2, the light beam is reflected by the cells 21 and then emits from a light emitting surface of the light guide plate 2. The conventional technique controls distribution density of the cells 21 to improve uniformity of a plane light source emitting from the light emitting surface of the light guide plate 2.
However, the plurality of micro cells 211 is disposed in the cells 21, and thus the size of the cells 21 may not be reduced. This causes that the cells 21 are easily detected by human eyes.